My Siren
by Anna Craft
Summary: One-Shot. Bella's gone through many changes from Human to Vampire but there is one thing that lingers in Edwards mind day in and day out.


_I understand this is very short but it's just a quick one-shot I felt I had to get down._

_My other story Clair de Lune is still in the run, don't trip chocolate chip, I just needed a mini break. I'm going to go ahead and finishe writing chapter 6 and you guys can enjoy this. Read & Review._

* * *

**:x:My Siren**

It happened a little after the time when we were settling down from the Volturi's appearance. Everything was smooth and we were once again out of danger and in solace amongst each other. Renesmee was beautiful, so alike her mother every bit of her reminded me of the human Bella I'd fallen in love with. The blush on her pale cheeks and those astonishing intelligent brown eyes, yes, she was a lot like her mother.

My beautiful daughter was many things, especially seeing as she was growing at a tremendous rate, but there was one thing –aside from the bronze hair she inherited from myself- that she did not share with her mother. It wasn't a huge thing, but it was something I found most endearing about my wife; her voice.

Renesmee had the most beautiful wind chime-like laugh and articulation, she got that from me I might suppose, but Bella's was beyond comparison I could not even dare to try and judge against what her voice sounded like to me, especially in song.

Now I was saying that there was something that happened in which I noticed some time after the Volturi left, that something was Bella's beautiful song.

As a human Bella had hummed, rarely sang, to herself and she would constantly tell me that her voice sounded like ones nails being scratched down a chalkboard. That sound was far worse from Bella's sound. As a human Bella admittedly could not carry a tune, but it seems love does not only make you blind, it makes you deaf as well, but that was fine with me. Often enough I found myself singing with her to which she'd stop, it displeased me that she would grow intimidated by my voice but I was reassured that it was because she merely loved my voice; what she loved I would love as well.

Throughout the years I've heard Alice and Rosalie sing and Esme had always joined me on the piano with her own vocals, each one carried a unique and remarkable song. Than I had never expected to hear anything more beautiful until I met my Bella.

One night as Renesmee was grew frustrated with a bed-time Bella took the child into her arms and did the one thing she had not dared to do with her own tinkling voice since she was human, she sang. Well at first it was a hum, a soft and beautiful strum like the C-chord on my grand piano. Vampire's naturally had voices that persuaded but our songs were like sirens from old Greek mythology –or something of the sort, I was sure Alice had mentioned them before. This hum was perfection rupturing from my wife's pale lips.

From my seat on an armchair, reading, I'd turned to watch her. She could tell I was observing her and if she'd been human I knew I would have seen the apples of her cheeks flush the lovely fuchsia I'd highly thought of since I first met her. Very nearly she'd almost stopped but Renesmee's small hand had captured the side of Bella's face and I watched as she transferred the last few notes of Bella's hum into my wife's mind. I smiled, who would not after realizing that the music I was slowly becoming addicted to was just as potent to my daughter.

"Keep going she likes it." I told her, as I put the book down closing my eyes before she could ask me to sing instead of her. Bella would always be Bella, self-conscious and predictable –I knew if I hadn't made that move of relaxation she would have persuaded me into it, I wouldn't have refused.

Again my Bella started humming, her sound resonated all around the world, it was Esme's favorite piece it wasn't hard to recognize. I felt the twitch at the corner of my lips, my smile felt like it should have widened but I knew Bella was watching me she would have only grown more embarrassed if she'd seen me enjoying it so much. Just as she was reaching the last note Renesmee yawned her brown eyes scrunched up and her nose wrinkling, precious. Yet, she was still not asleep, she surely had a vampire's resistance to sleep but she was young and all young needed their rest no matter how fast they grew mentally or physically.

I saw in the child's mind her sudden thought to sit up and ask for Jacob but I stopped her very suddenly by speaking her brown eyes turning to me, along with the murky red-brown of Bella's.

"Again, love, it seems to be the only thing getting her close to sleep."

"I'm not a performing monkey, Edward." She snapped back, but I smiled and she seemed to comply. I suppose we both had our own spell on the other and it was not yet close to wearing off.

It was a new tune that Bella hummed; something old a lullaby that I'd learned to play on the piano when I first picked up the talent. _Beautiful Dreamer_, I think that was the name of this one, it was a stunning song for something so soft and I believe it fit my Renesmee exquisitely. She finished one verse and chorus in a hum.

"Do you know the words?" I asked her, she nodded and turned away again I knew she would have blushed.

"I don't want to sing though."

I fought back a laugh, a vampire's voice was exquisite and if she could melt ice with just a syllable there was no saying what could be accomplished with a few notes. Anyone could hum but I wanted to hear Bella sing.

"Please," I whispered, standing. Renesmee's hand caught Bella's cheek again and she repeated my plea to her, I did chuckle this time. "See, for us?"

Bella sighed, giving in.

"_Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me_…" she began and I froze, my eyes must have been wide, I listened, I heard and I was hypnotized.

Something's never changed because even after her transformation Bella's song had not changed one single key, she was not as good as Alice, Rosalie or Esme or Emmett for that matter but she had Bella's voice, my Bella the Bella that was warm and flushed, tripping over her own two feet and always dancing precariously close to the edge of life and death. If I could cry there was no doubt I would have because there was something else so human to my Bella that I could cherish and keep like a secret treasure in which no one could appreciate as much as I did.

A siren's voice had pulled sailors straight to their death, an irresistible tune that meant utter devastation. Sailors would fall for such tricks for eternity, always following the same old trap. I realized that Bella's song drew me irresistibly to her much like her blood had at some point and than it had meant the end as well. But as long as my Siren sang I would forever follow her into the darkest depths of the sea, even if I were the only pitiful sailor that fell for it I would go. La Tua Cantante, no matter how much Bella changed that verse would forever be true, for she was; Bella was and is my Siren.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**:x: Anna Craft.**


End file.
